


The confusing love triangle

by Spell_SpinnerX



Series: Our FairyTales (JiTzu One-Shots) [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, hidden 2yeon and saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spell_SpinnerX/pseuds/Spell_SpinnerX
Summary: Her heart was beating. Her heart was hurting. Their hearts. Did they know the reason why? No, not at all. They might never know why. (Focus on JiTzu AND MiMo.)





	The confusing love triangle

_“I love you.” Jihyo mumbles out to the window in sadness. Seen there, was Tzuyu who was staring at Chaeyoung. “But you love Chaeyoung ah.” Chaeyoung was talking to a figure who resembled Mina’s features. “Chaeyoung ah and Mina ya love each other.” Momo stares at Mina, unnoticed as Mina and Chaeyoung are in their own world. “And Momo unnie just loves Mina ya.”_

 

\--

 

There was no secret to anyone in TWICE that Tzuyu is in love with Chaeyoung. With her slightly more affectionate attitude towards Chaeyoung, everyone knows that she loves Chaeyoung very much. Except for one dense baby tiger who just happens to be the victim to Tzuyu’s affection.

 

Tzuyu sighs with content as Chaeyoung and her cuddle against each other in the cold, trying to gain heat from each other. It proved to work for Chaeyoung because Tzuyu’s face was red and her body was heating up fast at their close contact.

 

“Tzuyu ah… Have you ever been in love?” Chaeyoung wistfully mumbles that one night when they’re cuddling up against each other on the couch, watching some crappy drama show that Tzuyu doesn’t pay much mind to because of the sound of her hammering heart.

 

Tzuyu keeps her eyes on the TV before breaking into a small but gentle smile, “Of course I have been.” She says, “I still am in love with that person.” Tzuyu turns her head and stares into Chaeyoung’s eyes. For some reason… She finds disappointment (and hurt) in Chaeyoung’s eyes from the answer. “Why?” Tzuyu asks.

 

Chaeyoung snuggles closer to Tzuyu, worrying the girl even more. _What if Chaeyoung unnie hears my heart??_ Tzuyu thinks frantically, her hands shaking and her heart accelerating much faster. She squeezes her eyelids hard in attempt to slower down the beat. It doesn’t work.

 

“…I think I’m in love with this one person…”

 

Chaeyoung sighs and those exact words make Tzuyu’s heart drop down in depression.

 

She knew this was going to happen, Chaengie was bound to fall in love with someone else if Tzuyu didn’t reveal her feelings earlier.

 

 “How do you feel whenever you’re around the person you like?” Chaeyoung asks, to which Tzuyu soon breaks her thoughts before she composes herself once more. With that question, Tzuyu begins to think, what _is_ it like whenever she’s around Chaeyoung?

 

“Well, first off… Whenever I’m around y— I-I mean…” Tzuyu curses herself for almost slipping up and confessing indirectly, “I mean this person.” She adds. “I uh… I always want to be the one to hold their hand.” She remembers their current situation and was glad that in that moment, she didn’t grab Chaeyoung’s hand.

 

“It hurts to see them hugging someone else…” Tzuyu says in remembrance of Chaeyoung back hugging Mina while she was stuck in the back, trying to sign things. Jihyo was there, saying whatever which as a result, made Tzuyu laugh again, forgetting about the slight MiChaeng moment. “And whenever they initiate skin contact with me, my skin flares and my face turns scarlet.” Tzuyu says, on cue, Chaeyoung holding her hand, making Tzuyu freeze, her face burns.

 

“M-My heart beats faster and I get worried that they can hear it. ha ha.” _Like now._ Tzuyu thinks, laughing at herself soon after, then continues what she was saying. “I already know that my love is unrequited.” Tzuyu says, looking up at the ceiling, her eyes getting watery, “They told me that they like someone.” She finishes off. “In other words, I just love them.” Tzuyu laughs dryly, looking away from Chaeyoung, “Did you think of someone when I said that?”

 

Chaeyoung thinks real hard at the question and at what Tzuyu meant by that, “It hurts to see them hugging someone else… You said… Oh MY GOD, DO YOU LIKE SANA UNNIE!?” Chaeyoung shouts in Tzuyu’s ears, making the girl wince and scowl, “Lower your voice, shorty!” Tzuyu shouts, hitting Chaeyoung’s shoulder, “And no! I don’t like that girl! Dahyun unnie does!”

 

Chaeyoung relaxes for a second, “Oh. Oh yeah, you’re right. I think Sana unnie likes her back.” Tzuyu laughs, “True, we never see her anywhere else except kissing Dahyun’s cheek.” “And hugging you.” Chaeyoung adds on, a tad bit harshly which brings a confused frown on Tzuyu’s face.

 

“Who came to your mind when I told you how I felt around the person that I liked?”

 

Chaeyoung turns around to face Tzuyu, her face completely gone scarlet. “I-It’s a bit embarrassing. I can’t tell you, yet.” Chaeyoung says, hugging the before-nonexistent pillow to hide her face. It gave Tzuyu hope, that maybe, maybe Chaeyoung likes her back.

 

Tzuyu laughs and makes sure to poke the her unnie’s face, “C’mon Chaeyoung unnie~ Tell me for the sake of me~” Tzuyu says in the aegyo voice that she barely ever uses. It makes Chaeyoung smile wide. “No way~” Chaeyoung declines, but she’s on the verge of spilling it because of Tzuyu who’s just, super cute.

 

“Fine, I’ll tell you.” Chaeyoung says finally, grinning but still kinda red. Tzuyu grins wider than Chaeyoung, “Really?” Tzuyu asks in hope and Chaeyoung nods while Tzuyu waits in anticipation for her name to be called out, “The person that I like… is…” Tzuyu sees Chaeyoung gulp before revealing her answer.

 

“I-It’s Mina unnie.”

 

Suddenly, Tzuyu didn’t seem so excited or happy anymore. She didn’t want to be there anymore. She didn’t want to be in Chaeyoung’s arms anymore, or engulfed in the older girl’s warmth.

 

So, when Momo comes in suddenly right after Tzuyu and Momo make eye contact, Tzuyu was never so grateful in her life for the food-loving dancer that was much kinder to Tzuyu after Momo probably heard Chaeyoung’s news.

 

It was obvious. They way Momo looks at Mina was different to the way so looks at others. The way Momo looks at Mina was the same way that Tzuyu stares at Chaeyoung, so full of love but so full of hurt.

 

It just surprised her when Momo leaned to kiss Tzuyu’s forehead when Chaeyoung was entering the room, saying, “Call me if you need some more help, babe.” Tzuyu catches Chaeyoung’s hurt expression and Momo’s coy glance at Chaeyoung before heading out to leave.

 

Everything was just so confusing. Chaeyoung was suggestive to liking Tzuyu. Momo was pretending to like Tzuyu right in front of Chaeyoung. But in reality, they both like different people. It was just… confusing. (seeing as how she has absolutely no romantic feelings for Momo and has complete romantic feelings about Chaeyoung.)

 

Tzuyu ran into her room, waiting for the time where Chaeyoung may or may not enter their room. Chaeyoung didn’t. Tzuyu let out an anguished cry into her pillow, thrashing around in her bed and breaking her pillow apart. It didn’t help with the stress she was feeling.

 

Tzuyu fell asleep, crying. And it was all Chaeyoung’s fault.

 

\--

 

The following days, Tzuyu avoided Chaeyoung. Tzuyu avoided Mina. Heck, she avoided _all_ of the TWICE members so that she can save her own feelings. Her unrequited feelings. Those that she never wanted (or needed, it just happened.) because it pains her so _damn_ much.

 

It hadn’t gone unnoticed by the other members, the only person to talk about it to her was Momo, who _actually_ knew what was going on.

 

“Guys.” Jihyo starts, dragging all of the members to the living room, “I’ve noticed that we haven’t been as close as last week.” She says, staring particularly worriedly at Tzuyu, much to Tzuyu’s shock. “Why is that?” Jihyo asks concernedly, finally sitting down but not without crossing her arms and legs.

 

“Tzuyu, please start.” Jihyo says in an annoyed tone. Tzuyu gulps, looking over at Momo who stares at her in care before signaling for Tzuyu to speak. Tzuyu answers in monotone, a poker face, “Nothing’s wrong with me. I don’t know what’s wrong with those supposed clairvoyance eyes—eye of yours but I feel nothing wrong with me.”

 

Jihyo frowns and sighs, knowing fully well that Tzuyu wasn’t telling the truth, “That hurts.” Jihyo says, her gaze softening, “…And I was hoping that you’d open up to us, Tzuyu ah.” Jihyo mumbles to herself, Tzuyu catches what she mumbles and looks down apologetically. She just didn’t apologise because, there was no need.

 

“Fine then.” Jihyo breathes out, Tzuyu sighing full of relief that Jihyo didn’t continue with that topic. Tzuyu leans her head on her hand, looking out to where no one was at. She dozes off, thinking about her situation again, with her unreciprocated feelings, with Momo’s unreciprocated feelings, with Chaeyoung and Mina’s reciprocated, oblivious relationship. She frowns upon seeing Chaeyoung and Mina shyly waving at each other.

 

Jihyo notices that and Tzuyu doesn’t notice that Jihyo noticed her jealous act. Jihyo decides to continue with what she was talking about with the others.

 

“…And with that… Let’s go bonding!” Jihyo shouts energetically, like the childish leader that she is. Tzuyu wasn’t listening to anything until that one line. Right when everyone stands up to wear shoes to go out for an outing with everyone, Tzuyu went straight to her room, mumbling something like, “I don’t feel well, I don’t want to go.”

 

This made Momo and Jihyo worried, _a lot_. Chaeyoung would be just as worried (not as much as godjihyo) if she knew that Tzuyu wasn’t going. Jihyo and Momo soon volunteer to stay with their maknae, Tzuyu wishing that they hadn’t done that.

 

Tzuyu spent most of the time, crying in her pillow. “ _I like Mina unnie.”_ Tzuyu would always remember Chaeyoung saying those words to her nervously, obviously embarrassed because of her scarlet face. It was cute, seeing Chaeyoung like that. _But no, that face belongs to Mina unnie._ She sniffs angrily, crossing her arms.

 

It had been an hour, Tzuyu still hasn’t gotten over the incident, screaming into her messed up _and_ wet pillow from her tears.

 

“Tzuyu ah?” Tzuyu hears a voice call. The door creaking and light entering the room. Tzuyu recognised this voice as Momo’s. Then, two voices were gasping. “Tzuyu ah!” Tzuyu hears Jihyo’s worried voice call out, making the younger girl look up at her precious leader.

 

Jihyo frowns and looks at her worriedly. “Tzuyu ah…” Jihyo says again, but comes off as a mumble with Tzuyu sniffles. Tzuyu watches as Jihyo’s eyes were at first, scared, then soon, softened and somewhat angered at the unsaid reason to why Tzuyu was crying.

 

Tzuyu hears a whimper out of Jihyo who moves forward and reaches out to Tzuyu’s cheeks. Jihyo’s thumb gently wipes away Tzuyu’s tears as Tzuyu closes her eyes, leaning in to the comforter’s hand. (Tzuyu might’ve been imagining it, but did Jihyo flinch when Tzuyu leaned in her hand?)

 

“Unnie…” Tzuyu whines quietly, before leaning forward and crying in Jihyo’s chest. Jihyo flinches again before softening nervously and rubbing Tzuyu’s back. “It’s alright. I’ve got you.” Jihyo says quietly, looking at Momo who was frozen in her spot. “Tzuyu ah? Could you tell me what’s wrong?” Jihyo mumbles to the younger girl who looks at Momo, whose eyes had just gotten teary.

 

Jihyo follows Tzuyu’s line of vision. “Momo unnie, do you know?” Jihyo asks, not bothered to ask why Momo, of all people, knows Tzuyu’s problem instead of someone like Jihyo, who is the leader or Nayeon, who is the oldest. Her answer was soon answered, anyway.

 

“Tzuyu likes Chaeyoung.” Momo says simply and Jihyo can already figure out the problem without any hesitance, therefore, deciding to answer, “Oh.” Jihyo frowns even further, if she could, because of the budding feelings that she has for Tzuyu (who unfortunately, doesn’t like her back.)

 

Jihyo looks at Tzuyu again, placing her chin on the younger girl’s head. It was too obvious, as Tzuyu loved Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung loved Mina who liked her back. If Momo, was put in the picture, the guess would be that Momo likes Mina due to the longing stares and the lingering smiles after their conversations.

 

Which also confused Jihyo. Why would Chaeyoung, who was blessed with Tzuyu’s touches, _not_ be able to fall in love with _Tzuyu_? (I mean, it’s Tzuyu we’re talking about. Who can’t love that savage fluff-ball?) Momo walks out of the room in understanding that Jihyo understood her words and the not-so-difficult process of the love triangle.

 

When Momo left the room, Tzuyu takes this opportunity to rant about Chaeyoung and her ‘love problems’ (as Jihyo would name it.) to their leader who is willing to listen to whatever Tzuyu wants to say. (But in truth, Jihyo doesn’t want to hear about Tzuyu’s feelings about Chaeyoung.)

 

“Jihyo unnie? I don’t get it, what don’t I have that Mina unnie doesn’t have? MiChaeng isn’t half as popular as ChaeYu is…” Tzuyu says, unaware that Michaeng is in fact, much more popular despite Tzuyu and Chaeyoung being touchier than Mina and Chaeyoung. Jihyo knows this, as leader, she just _has_ to know _everything._ Though, those JiTzu fanfictions that she may or may not read are purely for entertainment.

 

Jihyo nods, out of habit. She can’t trust her own words. Jihyo nods, and nods again, smiles too, no matter how painful it might be to keep in her feelings about Tzuyu. “I really like Chaeyoung unnie.” Tzuyu mumbles to herself, a red scarlet covering her face and a wide smile spread on her lips while Jihyo watches on, a discreet angry expression, her own face turning red (but of course, for a different reason.) and knuckles turning white at the clenching of her knuckles.

 

“Yeah.” Jihyo finally says, Tzuyu’s ears finally perking up. That wasn’t the only reason why Tzuyu’s ears perked up, the door’s sound when it gets opened could be heard but Jihyo pays no mind to it, focusing on only Tzuyu whose attention is somewhere else.

 

“I don’t give a damn if you like Chaeyoung.”

 

Tzuyu finds herself cornered to the wall, pale face of fright when Jihyo pushes her to the wall, leading to a loud _crash_ to the room. “J-Jihyo unnie?” Tzuyu calls out, her eyes getting teary at the uncharacteristic action of Jihyo’s. Jihyo was right, she shouldn’t have trusted her own words. The thought of being submissive to these thoughts hadn’t crossed her mind yet, and it’s about time that the thought crosses or else Tzuyu would get hurt.

 

“Please, please, please.” Jihyo begs, her own eyes getting teary, much to Tzuyu’s surprise. “Please _stop_ talking about Chaeyoung.” Jihyo begs again, nuzzling her face into the crook of Tzuyu’s neck who tenses for one second before holding Jihyo closer to her. Wait, wasn’t Jihyo supposed to be comforting Tzuyu? Whatever.

 

“Ok then. If that makes you happy.” Tzuyu whispers in Jihyo’s ears, giggling at her unnie who turns red at Tzuyu’s hot breath at her ear. _Omgomgomg_ Jihyo thinks, her head spinning at their proximity, palms sweating and red face. Thank _God,_ her breathing hasn’t labored.

 

“But why? Why shouldn’t I talk about Chaeyoung unnie?” Tzuyu asks Jihyo who then freezes. “Because… Reasons.” Jihyo says childishly, removing herself from Tzuyu’s arms. “I’m not going to tell you, of course.” Jihyo finishes off stubbornly, crossing her arms and not looking over at Tzuyu’s pouty face.

 

“Please~” Tzuyu asks cutely, doing all sorts of aegyo to convince Jihyo to tell the reason why but to no avail. Jihyo, at last, tries to look at Tzuyu’s face. Her breath hitches, finding Tzuyu’s face to be dangerously close to hers. “Please?” Tzuyu asks again, wrapping her arms around Jihyo’s neck and pulling her closer, Tzuyu’s breath hitting Jihyo’s face and making the older girl’s legs weakened to the point that it is starting to wobble. Nonetheless, Jihyo holds on to Tzuyu’s hips to make sure the two don’t clumsily fall.

 

Jihyo sighs, looking at Tzuyu who pouted cutely and definitely, definitely, didn’t think of her more than a platonic friend. It really shows, with how close they are, right now.

 

“Fine. It’s because—.”

 

“WHOO! JITZU IS REAL!”

 

The two then separate quickly, Jihyo’s face red but more interested at the floor with Momo whooping at the door with an excited grin. There was something funny(fishy), though. Looking at the floor, there are wet marks where Momo is standing. “Ugh! Gross! Yah! HIRAI MOMO, did you piss on the floor?!” Jihyo complains, standing up and eyeing the wet patches with disgust.

 

Was it her imagination? Or was Momo smirking for a fraction of the second that she looked behind herself? “I was drinking water and spat it out because you two kids were making out—Yah! It’s Momo unnie for you, Jihyo ah!!” Momo shouts, scowling at Jihyo, throwing the water bottle that magically appeared in her hands at Jihyo, to help her alibi.

 

“Making out?” Tzuyu scoffs amusedly. “What? How?” Tzuyu asks nervously, laughing a bit at the older girl who laughs back. Momo makes some movement, first pointing to her nape then at the hips. “Tzuyu ah, your arms were wrapped around Jihyo unnie’s neck and Jihyo unnie’s arms were around your hips. Your faces were close—Of course I’d think you guys were making out!” Momo shouts, still as eccentric as always.

 

Jihyo’s face flushes scarlet, recalling how close Tzuyu’s face was to hers. Tzuyu starts to speak, “So since you interrupted our…” Tzuyu puts quotation marks around, “making out session.” And laughs amusedly at Momo’s nodding face, “I’m guessing the others are here?” Tzuyu asks, walking closer to Momo who nods again.

 

“Though I can’t find Mina or Chaeyoung.” Momo adds on, musing but continuing with a clearer voice, “But the entirety of Day6 is here.” Momo says, grinning excitedly when mentioning the group, however leaving confused expressions on the two. “You know, 5Live. You remember that group? With Junhyeok oppa, Jae ah, Sungjin oppa, Brian, Wonpil ya? And then little Dowoonie joined them? Where it became Day6, then?”

 

Jihyo laughs in remembrance of the group. “You do realise that Dowoon oppa is older than you? And that Wonpil oppa, Younghyun oppa and Jaehyung oppa are older than you?” Tzuyu stares confusedly at Jihyo. “What is Day6?” Tzuyu asks and Momo answers almost immediately, or at least, tries to answer, “6 boys—.” “6 boys that play instruments. A boy rock band. Additionally, Younghyun oppa and Momo unnie are crushing on each other.” Jihyo answers, smiling at Momo’s red face.

 

“Oh.” Tzuyu says simply, but grins at Momo. “Poor you, we have that 5 year ban, don’t we?” Tzuyu asks and Momo rolls her eyes. “Like you can say anything, Tzuyu ah. You had that crush on Chaeyoungie, didn’t you? And then you locked lips with Jihyo ah.” The leader splutters, glowing a bright red at the older girl’s misunderstanding. “W-We weren’t kissing.” Jihyo stutters, but it came out more a mumble, rather than speaking. Both Momo and Tzuyu heard it clearly, though.

 

“Obviously. How would I expect two of my dongsaengs kissing before I kiss someone?” Momo deadpans, completely forgetting about her accidental kiss with Mina that had happened some short time before her birthday. Hence, Tzuyu had to remind her, “Ahem. You’ve kissed with Mina unnie, before.” Tzuyu says and Momo looks at Tzuyu as if she’s crazy.

 

“Really—Oh! Yeah, I remember! How did I forget that essential part of information? My first kiss and Minari’s first kiss was stolen the moment Sana pushed our heads together.” Momo says, laughing at her idiotic self with a tint of red on her face. She _is_ laughing at herself. Right? Both Tzuyu and Jihyo shake their heads. Jihyo, mostly because, didn’t Momo like Mina?

 

“Who cares, anyway. Brian’s arms were warm!” Momo boasts proudly, indirectly telling the other two that both Younghyun and Momo were cuddling? Jihyo was pretty sure that was what Momo was implying. “Since when did you have an affair with Younghyun oppa?” Jihyo asks, rolling her eyes at Momo’s flushed face.

 

“Since never? C’mon Jihyo ah, you know, we’re _not_ dating!” Momo complains, walking out of the room with Jihyo, who kisses Tzuyu’s forehead for the younger girl in comfort and while the two leave, Tzuyu behind who stays on Jihyo’s bed, red faced, unbeknownst to Jihyo who was talking animatedly with Momo outside of her room.

 

“Hey, guys!” Jihyo exclaims happily, confused as to why Momo had previously said that both Chaeyoung and Mina weren’t there, because they _were_ there, but shrugs the thought away at the sight of Chaeyoung’s slightly puffed eyebags. “Chaengie?” Jihyo calls out worriedly, despite the fact that Chaeyoung had hurt Tzuyu, her crush, Chaeyoung is _still_ a member of TWICE and close to Jihyo as if they’re sisters.

 

“Have you been crying?” Jihyo asks, obviously worried about Chaeyoung who flinches when Jihyo touches her shoulder. “I-It’s nothing.” Chaeyoung says coldly, looking away from Jihyo’s gaze which prompts the girl to look even more worriedly. But Jihyo isn’t that dense. She knows.

 

Remembering the wet area from before that Momo was standing on. The water from Momo’s bottle was drunken too much that the wet spots would’ve been bigger if Momo spat it out, due to her hate for the water. Probably even dunk the entire bottle of water on the carpet. Those marks were found in only two spots, then it trailed to the nearest room. Chaeyoung was crying because she misunderstood the situation.

 

“Good Lord.” Momo says, finally. “I caught a photo of Jihyo and Tzuyu making out!” Momo smirks, Jihyo assumes that it was for her. But Momo’s gaze said differently. It was looking at Chaeyoung who was glaring at Momo, Momo claiming victory and finding out something that no one was supposed to know, or something that the owner itself didn’t even know.

 

“You wanna see?” Momo asks, mostly at Chaeyoung. Nobody except Jihyo and Chaeyoung notices. Momo takes her phone out, regardless of the glares from Chaeyoung which would’ve encouraged the normal person to quietly (and politely) put their phone away and go away from the entire matter.

 

Pressing through her pictures, she proudly presses on her phone for a picture and shows the picture. Only… It was a different picture to what Jihyo was thinking. “Uh… Momo ya?” Younghyun says, his face a bright red. “Wrong picture?” He says, triggering confusion from Momo who stares at the picture, herself and glowing red within the second.

 

Everyone bursts into laugher (except for Momo and Younghyun (and spoiler alert: Mina wasn’t laughing, either.) who were obviously shocked at the photo.) It was a photo, a selca with Momo and Younghyun. Younghyun was squeezing his eyes tight, placing a kiss on Momo’s cheek while Momo… she was just… red.

 

“Oh c’mon. And _you_ said that you haven’t been kissed?” Jihyo laughs unamused, placing her hands on her hips while Momo laughs nervously. “W-We were talking about kisses on lips! N-Not on the cheek!” Momo shouts panicky (not realising that Mina was upset that Momo sounded like she forgot about the pepero kiss between the two) scrolling through her pictures again and _finally_ finding the correct picture. “So… You’re _actually_ in an affair with Younghyun oppa.” Tzuyu appears out of nowhere, obviously been eavesdropping on the group’s conversation and catching a glance at the picture in amusement.

 

“No, not at all!” Momo denies it in a flustered way, at the same time that Younghyun did, making Momo whimper in embarrassment while Tzuyu chuckles coyly. “L-Let’s see you react to this!” Momo counterattacks, showing everyone the picture that she took during the time when Tzuyu and Jihyo were embracing.

 

Jihyo flushes red while Tzuyu’s eyes pop out of their sockets with how wide they were. The angle definitely looked like the two were kissing, as well as the intimate pose that the two were in. The back of Jihyo’s head was taken, with Tzuyu’s head being shown near her face. Tzuyu’s arms were wrapped around Jihyo’s neck and Jihyo’s hands were on Tzuyu’s hips. Yep. It looked like they were kissing. Passionately.

 

“T-That—We weren’t kissing!” Jihyo cries out in horror of misunderstanding, different to Tzuyu somewhat nervous smiling face who tries to counterattack, “T-That wasn’t a kiss. That was an embrace. If there was an audience, I seriously would’ve kissed Jihyo unnie, to be honest.” Tzuyu says. Chaeyoung stands up, obviously stressed about something that Tzuyu is oblivious about. Not anyone else is oblivious to the situation. Not Mina, who was hurt because of Chaeyoung’s jealousy.

 

Chaeyoung leaves the room, along with Mina, who quietly follows on. Tzuyu stares at them in confusion. Hurt. Her number one question was; why were Chaeyoung and Mina leaving the room? Jihyo puts an arm around Tzuyu, knowing _exactly_ what Tzuyu was thinking. It was mostly because Momo told her to comfort her without making her cry. Momo stares at Chaeyoung who takes one last glance at Tzuyu and feels her heart break at Tzuyu who was in Jihyo’s affectionate embrace.

 

Chaeyoung knows. That Jihyo loves Tzuyu. It clearly shows in her fondness for Tzuyu. Especially the first day when Tzuyu first appeared, only a small idea of how to speak Korean. Chaeyoung watched how Jihyo heard that Tzuyu is Chinese, speaking incomprehensive words that Chaeyoung assumed to be Chinese. Chaeyoung watched how Tzuyu gave an amused but confused smile at Jihyo before responding slowly in Korean, “Yes. You are pretty.”

 

This made Jihyo flustered but her eyes remained confused before she said in Korean, “I-I meant, _you’re_ pretty.” Tzuyu seemed to have understood because she was blushing and thanked the older girl before running away in embarrassment. A small love-struck smile and gross wistful giggle escaping Jihyo’s mouth.

 

Then, Tzuyu explained that she, herself, had a crush on someone. Jihyo must’ve been the person. Chaeyoung obviously didn’t forget those smiles after every affectionate conversation with Jihyo or the (hot) smirking face that she only ever had around Jihyo, especially when the cameras were around. The teasing attitude towards Jihyo was also exclusive.

 

There was only one thing that Chaeyoung didn’t know. She _did_ know that she was in love with Minari. Their resident penguin. A shy smile ghosted on Chaeyoung’s face at the thought of Mina. Chaeyoung can’t ever disagree that she’s had some wild fantasies about the cute, older person. Chaeyoung was undoubtedly in love with Mina.

 

However, the thought of Tzuyu made her grin. An eye to eye grin, her eyes becoming crescents. A loud laugh whenever Tzuyu was super honest (and savage). Whenever Tzuyu touched her face, her insides turn to mush, her legs wobble and she’s not composed, unlike Tzuyu who acts monotone after every touch with Chaeyoung.

 

Why did she feel like this whenever she was around Tzuyu? Why was it so different, compared to whenever she’s around Mina? Chaeyoung is _so_ sure that she loves Mina. With this, she’ll confirm it.

 

“M-Mina unnie. I like you.”

 

\--

 

Back into the living room with Tzuyu and Jihyo embracing, Tzuyu stares into Jihyo’s orbs which were looking worriedly into her own. For an unknown reason, Tzuyu found herself gulping at their proximity, her body heating up in awareness of Jihyo’s arm lazily slumped around her shoulder.

 

Tzuyu gives a small and kind smile, surprising Jihyo, where it was evident because her wide eyes were wider than ever. Tzuyu’s own eyes gave a message to Jihyo, Jihyo understanding it as if it were their own language; _Don’t worry about me, I’ll get over Chaeyoung, soon. Hopefully._

 

Jihyo sends a message through her eyes, too; _…Alright then. Always remember to come to me, not Momo, not Nayeon. Me. Come to me if there’s a problem._ Soon, a glint of amusement shone in her eye; _I’ll kiss away your nightmares and make you fall for me, instead. Surely, that would be more bearable._

Tzuyu blushes at the message and looks away, almost sending an _‘I love you’_ with her almost love-struck eyes—Wait, what? Jihyo giggles soon after Tzuyu looked away and snuggles into Tzuyu’s neck, Tzuyu’s breath hitching and her entire body tensing. Why? There was no answer, it was yet to be revealed.

 

“Right, right. We know that the two of you are love birds. But it’s sickening me.” Jeongyeon deadpans at the two girls who don’t separate because Tzuyu pulls Jihyo closer before Jihyo could leave in embarrassment. “Mm.” Tzuyu responds lazily, digging her nose into Jihyo’s soft brown locks, playing with the ends with her hand.

 

Tzuyu relaxes in Jihyo’s warmth, breathing in her unnie’s scent whilst everyone else continued with what they were talking about. Tzuyu and Jihyo sometimes contributed to their conversations but preferred to bask in each other’s warmth.

 

Tzuyu’s heart was beating fast, did she know why? No. Not at all. Jihyo’s heart was also pounding fast but Tzuyu thought nothing of it. “Tzuyu ah.” Jihyo mumbles so softly that Tzuyu might have no heard it over the conversations if that was what she was focusing on. “Yeah?” Tzuyu whispers, giggling at Jihyo’s tired face. “You want to join in their Truth or Dare, game?” Jihyo asks, a childish smile on her face, contagious as it elicited a smile from the maknae.

 

“Sure.” Tzuyu whispers back, turning to the others to play the game. The bottle immediately falls to face Tzuyu, making her wonder whether one of the members calculated for it to go _immediately_ to her and not anyone else. “Truth, dare, double dare, kiss a boy—or well, in this case, a girl—or torture!” Momo sings enthusiastically to Tzuyu who rolls her eyes at the words.

 

“Double dare?” Tzuyu says, a grin evident on her face when Momo asks warily, “Who do you want to do a dare with you?” “Jihyo unnie.” Tzuyu answers, looking at the horror on Jihyo’s face. Momo exhales a sigh, glad that Tzuyu didn’t pick her. Nayeon giggles, “You two go ahead and be our guinea pigs, please eavesdrop on Chaengie and Minari for us.” Nayeon says, laughing at Tzuyu’s sighing face to which it soon nods.

 

Jihyo stands up, stumbling into Tzuyu’s arms because her legs were jelly from sitting down for too long. Tzuyu’s legs weren’t, for an unknown reason. Tzuyu chuckles and pats Jihyo’s head, “Be careful, unnie.” Tzuyu mumbles, staring into Jihyo’s apologetic eyes. “Ugh. Your ‘full of love’ eyes are giving me a headache.” Jeongyeon mumbles, gaining a glare from Nayeon who seems to love the idea of the two being a couple.

 

Tzuyu laughs at Jeongyeon before dragging Jihyo out of the room. Tzuyu and Jihyo soon close to door to the hall where three-bedroom doors and a few toilet doors were shown. Tzuyu hears a muffle and one of the walls in her room thudding. Jihyo seemed to have heard it too, with the face of surprise, then concern because the only people that would be there are Mina and Chaeyoung.

 

Slowly and sneakily, Jihyo and Tzuyu open the door, cringing at the squeaking sound made by the door. It didn’t seem to attract the attention of Chaeyoung or Mina. Giggling was echoed throughout the room and as Tzuyu looked through the door, her heart broke.

 

Inside the room, Chaeyoung and Mina were holding hands, on _her_ bed. On Tzuyu’s bed. Chaeyoung’s other hand was holding on to Mina’s cheek and the two were close. _Too close._ Tzuyu thinks with spite, watching, a hand suddenly in front of her eyes. “Shhh.” Jihyo whispers, rubbing Tzuyu’s back for comfort. Like hours before, Jihyo was comforting Tzuyu, it was all Chaeyoung’s fault.

 

Jihyo’s hand was on her eyes and Tzuyu couldn’t see anything. Tzuyu assumes that Mina and Chaeyoung are doing something that Jihyo feels that Tzuyu shouldn’t see. At all. And it’s alright. After all, Tzuyu doesn’t feel as hurt as before.

 

Why?

 

There’s still no answer.

 

Jihyo helps Tzuyu stand up as the two quietly close the door, Jihyo sighing in disapproval for Chaeyoung. Tzuyu looks down most of the time as they enter the living room. “Hey guys, I’m just going to bring Tzuyu into my room—We’re going to give in for the night.” Jihyo announces, her eyes full of worry. “Together?” Momo asks, her eyes shining in pleasure at the thought of Jihyo and Tzuyu sleeping together.

 

Jihyo rolls her eyes and replies, “We’ve done it before. At my house.” Sana and Nayeon make an “oooh” sound. “Nice, what else do you do in bed?” Sana asks, licking her lips, looking at Dahyun’s blushing face. “Sleep.” Tzuyu answers nonchalantly, much to Jihyo’s surprise as she breathes out a nervous laugh and pulls Tzuyu to the hallway again. “Good night, other members.” Jihyo mumbles loud enough for the others to hear who laugh in response.

 

Behind them, they could hear Jae and Sungjin laugh at some crappy joke that Jeongyeon made. “Bob and Chicken little have such bad tastes!” They hear Younghyun laugh in english. They open the door to Jihyo’s room, entering it again. “Shut up, you’re so whipped for Momo!” Jae retorts angrily in English, “…And I’m not CHICKEN LITTLE!” He finishes off and Jihyo sighs at the ruckus they’re making.

 

Tzuyu sits on Jihyo’s bed, tears threatening to spill, anyway. Jihyo was staring out the door, laughing, probably watching Younghyun and Jae’s silly skit of running around the room. Jihyo smiles warmly at Tzuyu who tugs at her sleeves. “Just wait a second. I’m gonna shower.” Jihyo says softly and Tzuyu nods but her hands refused to move from Jihyo’s sleeves.

 

Jihyo laughs, Tzuyu believes it was out of exasperation until Jihyo responds with, “You want to join me in the shower?” Tzuyu flushes red but timidly nods, following Jihyo who pauses at Tzuyu’s rooms door. “Should I go in? Or do you want to use my clothes?” Jihyo asks quietly and Tzuyu replies, “You can go in and get my clothes—Make sure to get Minjoong!”

 

The older laughs cutely at Tzuyu’s freaking adorable request. She nods, opening the door. Tzuyu stays behind, Jihyo ordering her not to peek in the room or move at all. Jihyo was really annoyed to find Mina and Chaeyoung, sleeping but nuzzling against each other in _Tzuyu’s_ bed. Jihyo scowls but she gets Tzuyu’s belongings anyway—Of course, including Minjoong that Tzuyu had requested for.

 

She leaves the room, giggling at how Tzuyu was covering her eyes with her hands so seriously and so stiffly. Jihyo lightly punches Tzuyu’s shoulder, making the younger girl snap out of her daze and look so flustered. “Rude.” Tzuyu comments, looking away from Jihyo who laughs, “C’mon, I got your clothes.” Jihyo says, getting both of their towels and entering the bathroom with a grin along with Tzuyu.

 

Tzuyu suddenly feels conscious. And uncomfortable. In a good way. Fidgeting, she watches as Jihyo strips off her clothes casually. Tzuyu knows that Jihyo’s probably been in the bath with Nayeon or Jeongyeon before. But this was the _second_ time that she’s been in the bath with anyone other than her family members or her dog. Tzuyu stares at Jihyo’s white, silky back, her perfectly sculptured curves, and those thighs—oh her thighs were golden.

 

A chuckle breaks Tzuyu’s thoughts as she flushed red at realisation that she hasn’t taken her clothes off yet. “You okay, Tzuyu?” Jihyo asks with her honey smooth and sweet voice. Tzuyu gulps and takes her gaze from Jihyo’s body. Please. Anywhere _but_ Jihyo’s body. Tzuyu’s head is _already_ spinning for no reason. Or rather, for that one reason that she can’t pinpoint. _I can’t possibly be falling for Jihyo unnie that fast._ Tzuyu thinks nervously, finally stripping herself.

 

The two sit in the bath tub, staring at each other, or at least, Jihyo was staring at Tzuyu, Tzuyu was more interested in their hands that were somehow intertwined sometime the two entered the tub. “Look at me.” Jihyo mumbles and Tzuyu finds herself staring into Jihyo’s eyes. Jihyo smiles and cradles Tzuyu’s cheek, “How are you holding up?” Jihyo asks and Tzuyu feels butterflies in her stomach and her heart suddenly feels warm at their eye contact.

 

“I-I—Uh… F-Fine, doing just fine.” Tzuyu says, suddenly faltering because Jihyo squeezed her hand, sending her heart flutters, it seriously felt like Jihyo could hear her heart beating a little _too_ fast. “Good.” Jihyo breathes out and her touch on Tzuyu’s cheek relaxes, only for it to rest on her shoulder, near her collarbone. Uncomfortable, but in a positive light. If there _is_ any.

 

Jihyo’s hand slowly trails down the side of Tzuyu’s body, Tzuyu’s arm full of goosebumps and her spine shivering. She can see something dark clouding Jihyo’s vision, something lustful and something… sinful. Before they knew it, they were both leaning in, staring down each other’s lips, the lips they want to capture for themselves.

 

However, Tzuyu snaps out of her lust fast, snapping Jihyo out of her own daze by splashing water onto Jihyo and watching as Jihyo’s expression turns frustrated. Tzuyu laughs loud, making splashes everywhere. Jihyo frowns, “YAH CHOU TZUYU!” She shouts, standing up and trying to stop the squirming girl from... well… squirming. Plus, she’s making the floor wet.

 

“Haahahaa, frustrated that you couldn’t kiss me, unnie?” Tzuyu laughs out loud before being pinned down by Jihyo who glares daggers at her, “Obviously. I’d want to kiss my cutest dongsaeng.” Jihyo says before laughing herself because Tzuyu was taken aback from that response that she turned red. Tzuyu slaps Jihyo’s shoulder, not looking at her anymore.

 

A few moments of silence before Tzuyu decided that she would leave the tub, opening the door to leave after changing into her pajamas. She was completely conscious of the fact that Jihyo’s eyes would never leave Tzuyu’s body until she left the room and fell into Jihyo’s bed. Smelling her unnie’s soft scent. Someone tell her, would this same, sweet and addictive scent be the same as Jihyo’s taste? The taste of her lips. Tzuyu knew that she shouldn’t be thinking about Jihyo in this way.

 

Tzuyu rolls around the bed, squealing in Jihyo’s pillow, her face flushed red. She looks up into the ceiling, frowning. _What is up with me today??_ Tzuyu thinks confusedly, recalling how her heart was beating for Jihyo, rather than Chaeyoung. A strange occurrence. _It must be nothing._ Tzuyu thinks, shaking her head, _I **was** pretty sad to watch Mina and Chaeyoung interact after all…_

 

Tzuyu finds Minjoong on the bed, smiling as Jihyo really _did_ get Minjoong for her. She holds on to it, entering the blankets after turning the lights off and hugging MInjoong. Tzuyu closes her eyes and slowly drifts into a deep slumber. She was too tired, after all. The activities from today tired her out.

 

\--

 

Jihyo was watching how Tzuyu nervously left the tub. Jihyo’s eyes sinfully trailed down Tzuyu’s puberty blossomed body as she gulped when Tzuyu seductively dries herself with her towel. Jihyo almost leaned to hug Tzuyu’s thin waist. Luckily, she refrained from doing so.

 

She groans in knowledge of the growing ache in between her legs and sighs in frustration. It really wasn’t long before, at thought of Tzuyu, she started to touch herself, biting her lip as she trails her most sensitive spots. Jihyo craves for it all, Tzuyu’s taste, Tzuyu’s love, Tzuyu’s gaze. Too bad, Chaeyoung is the subject to those (except taste, thank god).

 

Jihyo twitches, her hand hovering over deep on the inside of her thigh, she flinches, finally succumbing to her desires, rubbing against her hand as she squeezed her eyes shut, holding her breath, imagining Tzuyu, her body, her voice, imagining herself touching Tzuyu. As she reaches near her climax, she releases a small whimper, and then a sigh, removing her hand from her thighs, relaxing into the waters again.

 

Jihyo stands up soon after, her strength lost due to her earlier activity but she still manages to stand up and dry herself to dress herself in her pajama’s. Drying her hair, she opens the door out of the bathroom and enters her room to find Tzuyu sleeping. Jihyo stops all movements as Tzuyu stirs in her sleep, mumbling something about Minjoong needing a girlfriend.

 

Her gaze softens on Tzuyu, leaning down and pulling a strand of hair behind Tzuyu’s ears, finding Tzuyu’s sleeping face adorable as she curls up and hugs Minjoong tightly. “…Jihyo unnie.” Tzuyu mumbles, sighing and snuggling closer to Minjoong. Jihyo laughs to herself, clearing the hair from Tzuyu’s forehead and kisses it. “What did I do to deserve you dreaming about me, princess?” She mumbles, grinning.

 

Jihyo turns off the light but keeps the lamp on, entering the blankets and spooning Tzuyu. “Good night, Tzuyu.” Jihyo whispers finally, nuzzling her nose on Tzuyu’s nape, falling into another deep slumber.

 

\--

 

“Wonder what they saw that made them want to fall asleep together?”

 

Momo snaps her head up, staring at Jeongyeon with an incredulous expression which prompted concerned thoughts. _Mina and Chaeyoung. Dangerous combination…_ Momo thinks, looking down and frowning. _Maybe…_ Momo’s head sweats, her eyes getting teary at the thought of Mina and Chaeyoung getting together. That’s right; Momo and Mina not destined together, _it’s impossible_. Momo thinks weakly, falling back into Younghyun’s arms.

 

Her smile widens by a small fraction at Younghyun’s reassuring expression. He knows, too. He accepts it. Younghyun and Momo weren’t in love, they were just best friends. How the hell does anyone get the impression that Younghyun and Momo are in love? That’s just… weird. Younghyun pats Momo’s back and whispers, “What you’re thinking… It’s hopefully untrue.”

 

Momo looks at him and finds sincerity in his eyes. “Thank you.” She says, smiling. They spun the bottle one last time, it was almost their bed time, anyway. It lands on Momo. “Quoting you, ‘Truth, dare, double dare, kiss a boy—well in this case, a girl, or torture!’” Nayeon says, creating a true impression on Momo’s voice. _Well, Nayeon’s impression **could’ve** been better._ Momo thinks.

 

“Dare?” Momo says, chuckling at the impression and she realises at Nayeon’s smirk that she should’ve done something else. “Well, JiTzu has retired and I don’t want to bother them. A mad Jihyo and Tzuyu is really annoying. So, I want you to come up to the MiChaeng couple, and smooch Younghyun oppa right on the lips.” Nayeon says, laughing at her ‘genius’ idea. “HOW LONG HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS DARE!??” Momo shouts, standing up to protest but Younghyun sighs and holds Momo’s arm.

 

“C’mon. We gotta do it.” Younghyun reminds her because this was a game and they’ve already confirmed that they have to do it or else quit the band for real. Momo sighs and drags Younghyun along. Jeongyeon skips along with them because, they need proof, don’t they? Momo opens the door to Chaeyoung’s room.

 

Her heart falls. Younghyun notices, obviously.

 

He pats her back and smiles reassuring her. _I’m sure she likes you. You should see her eyes when she talks to you, her frown when you hug someone else._ Younghyun tells her with his eyes to which she nods, and a small smile creeps on her face.

 

Mina and Chaeyoung are on Tzuyu’s bed. Maybe this was what Tzuyu saw that made Jihyo and Tzuyu want to get to bed as soon as possible. Mina and Chaeyoung’s legs and hands were interlocked, the two were smiling. Momo sighs. Younghyun sighs too but grabs her chin, ready to kiss her in the lips. Momo puts her hands on his chest, almost pushing him away if it weren’t for his hands on her hips that pulled her closer.

 

“Mina and Chaeyoung aren’t awake yet.” Jeongyeon deadpans, walking towards the sleeping duo as Younghyun laughs and answers, “Nayeon ah didn’t specify to wake them up, did she?” Jeongyeon rolls her eyes, “But she _did_ say to bother them.” Jeongyeon sits on the bed, tapping Mina’s shoulder who rolls closer to Chaeyoung.

 

Momo frowns and soon wraps her arms around Younghyun as he places his hands on her hips casually as they sway nervously together to no heard music. “Reminds me of that first dance we shared before you debuted.” Younghyun says to break the silence to which Momo nods and rests her head on his chest. “But you know that wasn’t my first dance.” Momo mumbles and he nods, resting his chin on her head.

 

“Guys, they’re waking up.”

 

With one motion, Younghyun lets go of Momo, holding her cheeks gently, staring into her eyes. “Sorry about this.” He utters.

 

Younghyun leans in the moment Mina opens her eyes.

 

\--

 

Mina feels her entire world falling down, watching Younghyun smile upon Momo’s lips, laughing at her soon red face. Still, she pretends to stay asleep, to trigger no attention to her. She watches as Jeongyeon, who was for some reason, on the side of Chaeyoung and her, frown.

 

Younghyun and Momo still, continue smooching, almost bringing tears to Mina’s eyes if she didn’t, roll over at snuggle with Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung, right. Mina almost forgot that she was sleeping with Chaeyoung, she did, in fact, forget the fact that her first _real_ kiss was with her.

 

The younger had confessed the night before, Mina loves her, that’s something she knows. Something she _hopes._ With knowledge that Mina likes Chaeyoung, Mina accepted. Soon after, the two were prompted to do something intimate, something both Mina and Chaeyoung really wanted. A kiss.

 

But the reason why that kiss wasn’t as satisfying as when Sana pushed Momo and Mina’s head together while playing the pepero game? Why her heart hurts more than her ankle when practicing ballet? Mina has got no idea. Why her jaw and hands clench when Younghyun’s tongue finds its way into Momo’s mouth was beyond her.

 

Mina pretends to wake up, opening her eyes and rubbing at them like she’d normally do. Except, she was rubbing it for a different reason. To wipe away the falling tears. And the moment Mina sits upward, Younghyun and Momo separate from each other, acting shy. Almost as if it were a scene that Mina was never supposed to see.

 

Heck, this isn’t even their room, why were Jeongyeon and Momo in this room in the first place? Why the hell would Momo make out with Younghyun? _Are they dating?_ Mina thinks frantically—

 

Hey, she should be happy for them, if they were.

 

“D-Didn’t notice that you were awake.” Momo says nervously, taking a step closer to Mina. “Actually, I didn’t even know that you guys were there.” She adds, a lie, but Mina knows better than not to question it. Rather, to question something else. “Why were you making out in this room?” Mina asks and Momo flinches, looking over at Younghyun for help.

 

“Are you guys… dating?” Mina asks, raising an eyebrow and standing from her bed. Momo and Younghyun shake their heads repeatedly, “N-No! Never!” Momo shouts, trying to reassure Mina. Or at least, that was how Mina interpreted it.

 

Jeongyeon’s laughter fills Mina’s ears and sooner than later, Chaeyoung wakes up, confused as to why. 1) Jeongyeon is howling. 2) Mina seems a bit upset. 3) Younghyun, Momo and Jeongyeon are in her room. “What going on?” Chaeyoung mumbles and Mina’s smile widens at seeing Chaeyoung waking up so cutely.

 

Mina wraps an arm around Chaeyoung and answers, “Nothing much, here. These three came into the room for an unknown reason.” Mina says, happily not mentioning Younghyun and Momo making out. Jeongyeon adds “Younghyun oppa and Momo ah were making out.” anyway, and watches as Mina’s expression was hurt again.

 

“Anyway, can you guys leave, we’re trying to sleep.” Mina deadpans quietly and snuggles into Chaeyoung’s side, eliciting a giggle from the younger who kisses Mina’s forehead. Momo’s hurt expression was unnoticed as she pipes, “Why are you guys in Tzuyu ah’s bed?” Mina flinches and realises, yes, the bed smells like Tzuyu instead of Chaeyoung. “Good question.” Mina says, facing Chaeyoung.

 

“I was too excited because of Minari that I accidentally led her to the wrong bed…” Chaeyoung utters sheepishly, standing up and going to her own bed, which was on the top bunk. “Wait, where’s Tzuyu ah?” Chaeyoung asks quietly, looking at Momo who smirks over at Younghyun. “Sleeping.” She answers simply but Chaeyoung gets no hint.

 

“She usually sleeps on her bed, is she on the couch?” Chaeyoung asks, trying to get more information. Momo grins and opens the door, opening the door to Mina’s room. “She’s with Jihyo ah.” Momo says, entering the room before making some fangirling sounds. (like, wtf?)

 

Mina got curious and leaves the room to enter her own room. She doesn’t turn on the light, but the light in the hallway and the turned-on lamp was enough to let her see what was there. Mina moves forward a bit and catches Jihyo and Tzuyu in the same bed. That cute sight alone made Mina smile wide.

 

Jihyo’s arm was wrapped around Tzuyu’s waist and by the looks of it, their hands were interlocked. Their legs also seemed to be tangled together and Jihyo’s nose was deep into Tzuyu’s neck. Tzuyu was hugging Minjoong, no wonder it wasn’t there the moment she woke up. In other words, Jihyo was spooning Tzuyu.

 

Mina jolts the moment Tzuyu moves her head Mina’s way, but Tzuyu’s eyes stay closed, only turning around to face Jihyo as Tzuyu unconsciously brought their bodies impossibly closer, now Jihyo’s head stuck in the crook of Tzuyu’s neck and Tzuyu’s nose in Jihyo’s hair, their hands still intertwined. Mina sighs with content, she was glad to see this view.

 

She begins to imagine doing the same with Chaeyoung—Momo clouds her vision. What would it be like with Momo? Butterflies grow in her stomach in the though and Mina soon realises that she’s dating Chaeyoung. Mina is dating Chaeyoung, she’ll remain loyal.

 

Mina definitely wouldn’t cheat—It wouldn’t be considered cheating if Momo is a friend, not a crush. Momo can’t be a crush… She can’t… It’s impossible. _But what if…_ Mina begins to think but shakes her head in frustration, growling as she leaves her room to enter Chaeyoung’s again and enter the bedsheets, falling to sleep.

 

\--

 

Momo frowns as Jeongyeon snores in the bed. Momo hates feeling this way, it’s just not right. Not when… Not when Mina’s got a partner, for real.

 

\--

 

The morning shines on them, Tzuyu opening her eyes, finding Jihyo’s face close. Her heart flutters, hands reaching out to touch Jihyo’s beautiful face. Tzuyu leans her forehead on Jihyo’s, hearing the sound of Jihyo breathing.

 

Without knowing, Tzuyu leans in and presses her lips on Jihyo’s, loving the feeling of Jihyo on her lips. Tzuyu moves back in regret, she’s just taking advantage of Jihyo now. She sighs, finding Minjoong behind her, she hugs it and falls into a daze, another sleep.

 

Did Tzuyu know why she was feeling this way? No, not at all. She might not figure it out, either.

 

\--

 

As the morning was shining on them, Jihyo opens her eyes, finding the adorable sight of Tzuyu sleeping, arms wrapped around Minjoong, Jihyo laughs softly, moving closer to Tzuyu. Jihyo wraps her arms around Tzuyu, like she did the night before and kisses Tzuyu’s nose.

 

Tzuyu slowly wakes up to find Jihyo kissing her nose. She jumps slightly as Jihyo giggles so cutely, “Good morning, Tzuyu ah.” Jihyo mumbles in a love-sick way. Tzuyu laughs because she wanted to and lets her head move closer to Jihyo. “Good morning.” Tzuyu says in a deep voice and Jihyo giggles again.

 

They weren’t afraid to make a big step. They both lean in and kiss each other. Ah, Jihyo just told her the answer. Tzuyu smiles on Jihyo kiss.

 

“I love you.”

 

\--

 

Momo wakes up. Hardly pleasant with how late she slept, with how much crying she had done. She stands up and chokes in anger, walking towards their kitchen and making some cereal, eating it slowly. Mina and Chaeyoung enter the room, happily talking and flirting with each other.

 

She crunches harder, eats faster. Did she know why? Of course, she did. Momo was in love with Mina and she hated that fact, _despised_ it.

 

But she couldn’t do anything about it.

 

\--

 

Chaeyoung sits with Mina, flirting with her in this early morning until she hears laughter. She recognises it and still remembers it. _Jihyo unnie’s love-sick laughter_ Chaeyoung thinks with spite as Tzuyu and Jihyo enter the room, arms linked together and eyes locked. They were acting as if it were only the two of them in this world.

 

Chaeyoung clenches her fist as she watches Jihyo sit down and Tzuyu ‘accidentally’ sitting on Jihyo’s lap, but it was probably on purpose. Jihyo smirks and begins to attack Tzuyu by the sides before Tzuyu was pinned down on the couch. _Crack_. A knuckle spoke and broke as Jihyo leaned down for a quick peck, standing up again to do ‘leader’ duties.

 

Chaeyoung watches as Tzuyu sits up again, glowing red and a finger on her lips in shock.

 

Did Chaeyoung know why she was feeling this way? Her heart hurts. She didn’t know why. She would probably never know ever.

 

\--

 

Chaeyoung was hurting, but Mina could hardly care. Momo was hurting. Mina saw as Momo was rushing, the features on her face clearly showing that she hadn’t slept properly. But Jeongyeon was the one to comfort her. _Probably knowing her problems,_ Mina assumes.

 

Younghyun enters the room uninvited, making Momo smile as she did some idiotic skit with Jae who enters with him. Mina’s heart clenches, it hurts.

 

Did she know why? No, not at all.

 

\--

 

Jihyo and Momo know their feelings for Tzuyu and Mina as love. Tzuyu realises the ‘love’ for Chaeyoung was infatuation—Her real love interest belongs to Jihyo. Chaeyoung and Mina believe that they love each other, not realising that the real person that they love, loves them back. (In Chaeyoung’s case, Tzuyu was infatuated.)

 

Only one relationship _really_ works out.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. It confuses me too.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, comment, kudos, whatever! :D


End file.
